warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Modo Pesadilla
El Modo Pesadilla es una dificultad opcional añadida en la . Cuando el Modo Pesadilla es seleccionado, hasta dos modificadores se aplican en la misión que aumentan su dificultad pero haciendo que al completarla se consigan mods únicos que afectan de manera positiva dos estadísticas de un arma, Warframe o compañero. Para desbloquear el Modo Pesadilla en un planeta, el jugador debe completar todos los nodos de misiones en dicho planeta (excepto los sectores oscuros y las convergencias). Se debe tener en cuenta que el Modo Pesadilla no está disponible para los nodos del Derrelicto Orokin. Mecánicas Cuando el Modo Pesadilla se desbloquea en una planeta determinado, el juego selecciona al azar un nodo en el que se activa el Modo Pesadilla cada 8 horas, limitando las posibles misiones de pesadilla (y, por lo tanto, las potenciales recompensas) a 17 misiones cada 8 horas. Después de completar la misión del Modo Pesadilla en un planeta determinado, una nueva misión será seleccionada 8 horas después. Las misiones bajo los efectos del Modo Pesadilla tienen un fondo escarlata y un remolino blanco en lugar de un icono de Facción. Los modificadores de la misión también se enumerarán al lado del tipo de misión. A partir de la en adelante, puedes elegir si jugar la misión en el Modo Pesadilla o no. Si algunos de los jugadores en un escuadrón no tienen el Modo Pesadilla desbloqueado, solo aquellos con lo tengan desbloqueado pueden iniciar el voto de la misión o la misión comenzará normalmente. Desafíos Todos los enemigos que se encuentran en el Modo Pesadilla tienen niveles significativamente más altos, un aumento al daño y se generan en grupos más grandes. Los cifradores no se pueden utilizar al piratear y cualquier espectro aliado invocado será hostil hacia los jugadores (con excepción de los MOA onda de choque que salen de un Armario generador de MOA). Los peligros ambientales siguen ocurriendo normalmente. Pueden ocurrir hasta dos de los siguientes desafíos por misión, y cada modificador tiene la misma posibilidad de ser seleccionado. Desafíos retirados Los siguientes desafíos estuvieron presentes en versiones anteriores del juego, pero desde entonces se han eliminado. Mods pesadilla: Localizaciones: NOTA: Las misiones pesadilla ya están de vuelta en el sistema de origen de la navegación. (Cada planeta tendrá 1 sector o nodo de una mision pesadilla que cambia cada 8 horas). |} Las posibles recompensas incluyen: Bugs conocidos: *La migración de host ocasionalmente causará que los enemigos se reviertan a su nivel estándar, y en circunstancias especiales los retos de Modo pesadilla (como Vampire, Timer, Gravity, entre otros) a ser removidos. La misión recompensará al jugador como si la hubiese completado en modo pesadilla igualmente. *El Modo Pesadilla Vampire (Y el reto '''Timer')'' tendrán efecto tan rápido como la misión empiece, es decir, tan rápido como empieze la ¡'CUTSCENE!'. *La escala de la afinidad ganada por matar enemigos, parece ser más pequeña que la de los niveles originales, en lugar que aumentar de manera escalar por los nuevos niveles de Modo Pesadilla. La escala por los créditos recompensados es normal, por otro lado. *La pantalla se pone blanca antes de cargar algunas misiones. **Misiones conocidas con este caso: Mars - Ultor. *Matar un Skater (Animal que inhabita Phobos) en el reto Timer no agregará tiempo al reloj. Precisa confirmación. Notas * Defensa Móvil es excluída del reto No-HUD. * Reto No-Shields no es permitido si el reto Vampire está activado. Historial de actualizaciones *Any summoned allied Specters in a Nightmare mission will now have a reddish distorted glow to indicate that they have turned against you and you’ve made a huge mistake in trusting them. *Increased the amount of enemies spawnable in Nightmare Exterminate mission (max cap of 500). *Removed ‘Friendly Fire’ modifier from Nightmare missions. *It is no longer necessary to use Antitoxin to get Nightmare rewards on Earth Sabotage missions. *Tweaked the Nightmare node algorithm so that they appear on the same node for all players, regardless of Star Chart progression. *Fixed Nightmare missions clearing from the Star Chart if aborted/failed before reaching the mission objective. *Fixed players who have cleared the Nightmare for a given planet, getting Nightmare rewards by joining friends who have not cleared it yet. *Vastly improved framerate for Nightmare missions on some systems. *Fixed Nightmare missions appearing on quest nodes (e.g. Mutalist Alad V Assassination from Patient Zero quest). *Fixed Nightmare Exterminate missions spawning an insane.. Or… nightmarish number of enemies. *New Nightmare modifiers have been added to the mix! Take on the new ‘Death Detonation’, and ‘Friendly Fire’ modifiers. *Fixed Nightmare modifiers not re-applying after a Host Migration. :Nightmare Missions are now back in the Starchart but with a few twists: *Each Planet will have 1 Nightmare node that changes every 8 hours (all respective Planet nodes must be completed before that Nightmare node becomes available). *Mercury, The Void, and Lua are now included in Nightmare node eligibility. *These Nightmare nodes are not replayable, and the Nightmare will be cleared for that Planet for 8 hours until the next one appears. *Failing to effectively hack panels will now result in a zap and tougher enemies will spawn when you set off alarms- good luck! *New Nightmare Mods are now available through Nightmare missions! **Chilling Reload (Shotgun): Increases Cold Damage and Reload Speed! **Drifting Contact (Melee): Increases Combo Duration and Status Chance! **Streamlined Form (Warframe): Increases Holster Speed and Slide Boost! *Nightmare Mod rewards (19 total now) can be earned across 3 tiers of Nightmare missions: Easy, Medium, Hard. :Easy Nightmare Missions can be found on Earth, Venus, Mars, Phobos and Mercury and contain: *Ice Storm *Stunning Speed *Hammer Shot *Wildfire *Accelerated Blast *Blaze *Chilling Reload (new!) :Medium Nightmare Missions can be found on Jupiter, Ceres, Saturn, Void, Europa, and Lua and contain: *Drifting Contact (new!) *Seeking Fury *Armored Agility *Shred *Rending Strike *Fortitude :Hard Nightmare Missions can be found on Sedna, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Eris and contain: *Streamlined Form (new!) *Animal Instinct *Vigor *Lethal Torrent *Focus Energy *Constitution ;Unlisted Change: *Nightmare nodes removed, though Nightmare alerts can still occur. *Fixed an error preventing Nightmare mods being received from Sabotage Nightmare Missions. *Some Endless Nightmare missions now function like their Alert counterparts in completion criteria to be eligible for a Nightmare Mod. Specifics as follows: *Nightmare Interception now requires 2 Rounds to be eligible for extraction/Nightmare Mods, like their Alert Counterparts. *Nightmare Defense missions now require 10 Waves to be eligible for extraction/Nightmare Mods, like their Alert Counterparts. *Nightmare Excavation (Nodes & Alerts) now requires 500 units of Cryotic before extraction is enabled. *Fixed Nightmare Defense Missions not properly giving Nightmare Mod rewards. *Time-mission Nightmare variants will no longer appear in Assassination Missions. *Added the new platinum-purchase mods to the Nightmare Mission drop tables. *Nightmare assassinate missions will no longer select the "mission time limit" challenge mode. *Fixed Sentinels and Kubrow having shields in no-shields Nightmare Missions. *Nightmare Mode nodes now have an updated Icon on the Star Chart. *Removed Nightmare Mode from final quest mission in Patient Zero. *Fixed an issue with Nightmare Rescate Alerts giving out additional mods. *Fixed an issue where Hijack missions in Nightmare Mode with the ‘no shield’ permutation would be unbeatable. *Fixed an issue with Alerts/Invasions/Nightmare nodes disappearing when returning from a mission. *Fixed an issue with Nightmare modes not having their proper debuff applied when playing on Rescate event missions. *Fixed an issue with join in-progress functionality not working correctly for publicly hosted alerts, invasion, Conclave, Dark Sector, and Nightmare missions. *Fixed an issue with Nightmare Mods only successfully being rewarded in Survival and Rescate missions. *Fixed Nightmare mode overrides not being properly maintained. *Fixed progression stopping issue if playing Earth’s Sabotage mission with Nightmare mode ‘timer’ permutation. *Fixed nightmare-mode rewards on Interception Missions. *Changes to the Nightmare Alert structure: **No more 5% chance of Optional Nightmare (was incorrectly announced Wednesday 1/15/2014 – we’ve changed it) **NOW: There will be 10 nightmare alerts "per cycle", one for each original nightmare mod. **When the Alert is up, it will appear as "Nightmare Mod Located"; the type of mod will be displayed in the Alert info popup. **The mission does not have an option, must be played in Nightmare to acquire the Mod indicated. **No shields is always the nightmare modifier. **These alerts will also be worth double the credits that would normally be given for an alert mission on the selected node. :Alerts now have a 5% chance to be nightmare Alerts (Clarity: Eligible alerts will prompt choice to play in Nightmare Mode). *Removed energy drain from no-shield mode Nightmare missions. *Added option to opt-in to Nightmare nodes. *Fixed nightmare Assassination missions giving only the nightmare reward, and not the boss reward. *Fix for nightmare assassinate missions giving only the nightmare reward, and not the boss reward. *Mod Rewards from “Arid Fear” event (Shred, Vigor, Lethal Torrent) now available in Nightmare Mode. ;Nightmare mode tuning *Don’t allow 0 shields in nightmare mode if Vampire mode is in effect. *Energy Drain mode now gives zero shields in addition to draining energy. Reduced chance of Energy -Drain mode (33% instead of 50%). *Defensa móvil is now exempt from No-HUD mode. *No-Mini Map mode removed as it was universally despised (but if you really liked it, a post-it note will do the trick). *Increased difficulty (just a little) of Nightmare Mode. *Nightmare mode storage lockers don't give ammo. *Better timer sound for Nightmare mode. *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in nightmare mode. *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in Nightmare mode. *Fixed host migrating during nightmare mode causing the mode to change. *Vampire mode degeneration cannot kill the player -- lowest health can be is 1%. Must die to enemy fire or other environmental disasters. *Removed Nightmare mode as an option for Mercury missions. *Fix for Nightmare mode timer sound not being high enough stakes. *Further tweaks to Nightmare Mode Vampire missions to be challenging but playable. *Increased difficulty of Nightmare Mode. Vampire drain rate is higher, and weapon restrictions are now enabled... coming soon. MUHAHA! *Fix for Nightmare mode appearing on nodes before entire planet had been completed. *Fix and swap for Nightmare Defense mode: mission is now 15 wave countdown aka Nightmare Survival Defense. ;Introduced *Nightmare Game Mode. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode? *10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only) }} en:Nightmare Mode Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Actualización 9 Categoría:Misión